lostsynthfandomcom-20200214-history
Rough draft
|publisher= |series='' '' |predecessor='' '' (2015) |genre=Party, fighting |modes=1-12 players |ratings=ESRB: T for Teen PEGI: 12 CERO: B |platforms= |media=Nintendo Switch game cartridge }} Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is the sixth installment of the Super Smash Bros. series and was released on the Nintendo Switch. It was developed by Masahiro Sakurai of Nintendo and Sora Lmtd. but content was also developed by Bandai-Namco, Capcom, Konami, Square-Enix, Sega, Platinum Games, Pokemon Company, and Monolith Soft. "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate" features an multitude of gaming icons spanning generations as they duke it out while utilizing a plethora of fighting abilities and moves. =Developement= The existence of multiple timelines has been known to the Earth of the Best Timeline (Earth-BTL) for a while now and forays into these timelines has shown that while time as moved along in a similar fashion; there are notable differences. Nintendo developed the ability to travel into these timelines using its patented Augmented TimeLine Reality (ATLR) to view how video games fair in other timelines and use it to gauge on how to make the perfect game. This is how video games became a global cultural identity with Nintendo helming the initiative. The idea for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate actually came from the Not So Good but Hardly the Worse-Timeline or Trump-Timeline where America is governed by President Donald Trump. Using ATLR, the Best Timeline researched into Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and developed an even more enhanced version, In order to complete this massive project, various gaming studios such as Bandai-Namco, Capcom, and others were included in development. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate’s creator and director, Masahiro Sakurai, was aided by three genetically-modified clones of himself called Sakurai 1, Sakurai 2, and Sakurai 3. Due to Super Smash Bros. being a global cultural heritage, over 10.5 billion dollars was allocated for its development with many countries invested in its development. Several smaller countries willfully gave the entirety of their countries treasury to help fund the game. They currently live in the best garbage cans humanity can offer. The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate of Earth-BTL sought to the best Super Smash Bros. Ultimate of all of the timelines in existence. Which isn’t too hard as Earth-TTL’s original version was decent while Death Star Victim-Earth (Earth-DSVTL) and Radioactive Wasteland Devoid of People-Timeline (Earth-RWDPTL) do not have Super Smash Bros….or life for that matter. Slug People-Timeline (Earth-SPTL) doesn’t have technology but they do have a sort of Super Smash Bros. involving gladiatorial combat with Slug People dressed as beloved characters. While some timelines are aware of others, Earth-TTL is largely unaware that there is a better and brighter Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The Darkest-Timeline (Earth-DTL) does have Super Smash Bros. but it’s only one character and that’s Waluigi. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate was critically acclaimed on Earth-BTL with many world leaders expressing admiration for the game. Many governmental and educational institutions closed and Grand Designer Iwata Satoru gave his blessing and declared “Smash Week” as a global holiday. Super Smash Bros. to Earth-BTL is much like the Hunger Games is to the Panem-Timeline (Earth-PTL) as well as the Olympics on Earth-TTL. . The game is currently being supported with downloadable content as well as additional updates via patches. =Gameplay= Super Smash Bros. is a 2.5D fighting game which pits fighting games mascots against each other and supports up to twelve players. Each character has a wide variety of attacks including grabs and throws to defeat their opponent. Unlike most fighting games, the goal is not to drain opponents health but to use attacks to accumulate damage which then translates into launching power. The higher the damage percentage, the farther the opponent can be launched. Once an opponent is launched off screen, it counts as a “kill”. Matches can either be a timed battle, a stock battle, or stamina battle which emulates most aforementioned fighting games. Players can change and adjust the rules to their liking and save them for future use. Items can be turned on and off or adjusted how often they spawn. This can either cover all of the items or only some of them. Certain weapons deal damage while others can boost the players fighting ability or grants an additional effect. There are also Assist Trophies which, when summoned, perform an attack or alters the match. Pokeball Pokemon can also be summoned when thrown. Djinn from the Golden Sun series also make an appearance. Collecting a certain amount of Djinn allows them to used to summon power beings. The game features every single stage found within the Super Smash Bros. series as well as roster of new stages. Stages has a Omega Form (Final Destination) or a Battlefield Form. Stage Morph can also be chosen which allows a stage to morph into another stage. In addition, Mash Up Stage is also a new feature which allows player to take two stages and mash them up together to create an entirely new stage composed of both features. Previous modes such as Classic, All-Star, and Special battles make an appearance as do previous other modes such as Homerun Contest, Board the Platforms, Clear the Targets, Smash Run, and Trophy Rush. Trophies make a return and can be collected throughout the game. A new addition are Spirits can be included onto a player to augment their abilities or add a certain status effect. Players can take Trophies they received and convert them into a Spirit. In addition to Classic and All-Star, there is a new story mode called World of Light where players must travel along a newly created world after the extra-dimensional Galeem destroys it and captures every fight except for Kirby. Players can collect fighters and gain Spirits to aid them in saving their world. During their travel, they may come into contact with Boss characters such as Rathalos, Dracula, Sigma, King Boo, and more. Online Battles makes a return with dedicated servers to ensure the game operates smoothly regardless of the distance. The online capabilities were well-received with many saying the experience was “one of a kind”. The game allows for local multiplayer, local wireless with other systems, and online play via Wi-Fi or LAN connections. Global Smash Power or “GPS” keeps data of your win/lose ratio and “Elite Smash” is for those who achieve a certain GPS threshold. =Game Modes= There are a number of game modes available in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate including single player, multiplayer, cop-op, and online modes. Classic Mode Classic Mode is tailored to each character with characters having matches that reflect themselves. And/or the franchise they are from. Before the Classic Mode is started, the player can set the difficulty from .1 to 10 with ten being the hardest. It is possible to adjust the difficulty after each match. Doing a higher difficulty results in more Gold having to be spent. Classic Mode consists of six matches with a final Boss bonus match is the right criteria is met. Higher difficulties and defeating the bonus boss results in higher rewards such as gold, customizable options, music, and more. You can view Classic Mode route for each charactsr by going to their character page. Bosses Bosses appear in in the Bonus Match of Classic Mode, in the World of Light, as well as the Mode Boss Battle. In Classic Mode, they form the bonus match as the final match once certain requirements are completed. In World of Light, they form the vanguard of either Galeems or Dharkon’s invasion and come into conflict with our heroes. In Boss Battle, they are fought consecutively with a chance to winning an elusive Boss Spirit. They are drawn from all over the universe with bosses from Mario Bros., Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, as well as third party franchises like Castlevania and Sonic. World of Light World of Light is an expansive where the forces of good (or bad) fight against the Lord of Light, Galeem, and the Lord of Darkness, Dharkon. Galeem initially uses its supernatural power to create Master Hand copies and then unleashed their power against the ensembled forces. The heroes were completed obliterated and were made puppets of Galeem to fight against Dharkon. Using an ancient magic, Galeem created possessed copies of the fighters and imbued into them a Spirit - an entity that fell victim to the Master Hand’s combined attack. Hope was not lost, however, as Kirby survived and settled off to revive the fallen heroes. This led him and the heroes to a galaxy spanning adventure to prevent either light or darkness from taking over. Unlocking a character unlocks their own Character Arc which changes the main character to them. Some characters are unlocked via a Character Arc. Character Arcs Players can set a Spirit to their character which gives him different attributes in battle. Defeating a character can not only possibly revive them but also a chance to win that Spirit. Customizable features are also present and can be applied to characters with customizable items such as taunts and victory taunts awarded for winning battles. World of Light features four paths: a path where Galeem wins and engulfs the world in light, a path where Dharkon wins and engulfs the world in darkness, a path where both Galeem and Dharkon is creating a new dawn, and a path where Galeem and Dharkon united to create a world of twilight dusk. This new entity is called Gharkeem. Each ending has its own benefits and rewards and neither of them are considered “best ending” or a canon ending. Realistically speaking, the path where both are defeated can be seen as the true ending. Boss Battles Boss Battles consists of consecutive battles between bosses found in World of Light and/or Classic Mode. There aren’t any differences between the two but players can sightly heal themselves using healing items in between matches. If the player dies at any point, they are unable to continue but they do Lee the items and gold they receive in previous matches. Beating bosses yields many rewards such as customizable items, music, spirits, and even the powerful and elusive boss spirits! VS. Mode Grab a controller! Or twelve of them and battle it out to see who wins! There are many modes in VS. player mode but there are three main modes that are available: *Stock Mode: Set a number of stocks per character. Run out of stocks and it’s tough bananas for you! *Timed Mode: Set the timer and smash to your heart's delight! Just make sure you get to squeeze one one more kill in before the time reaches zero! *Stamina Mode: This is your traditional “fight to your health bar runs out” Mode. Drain your opponents health away using powerful Smash attacks! In addition to these modes, there are a number of special modes available! Smashdown Smashdown is one of the game modes in Special Move along with Sudden Death Mode and Custom Smash. In Smashdown, players pick a character that they want to play during the match. Once that match concludes, they are unable to pick that character again. Mii Fighters are not selectable and Echo Fighters will appear as separate roster slots. Squad Strike Players face off against each other by using a three or five character team. Players can choose the order that these characters would appear during the the match. There are three formats which can be chosen for this game: Tag Team is where characters are brought onto the stage seamlessly after one character dies. This goes until the last person standing is the winner. Elimination is where defeating the opponent’s character triggers an entirely new match. The goal is to eliminate your opponent’s character one by one. The final format is Best Of matches of three or five with the player who won the most rounds deemed the winner. King of the Hill This mode features a up to 12 players though only 2 players can actually play on a single Nintendo Switch. The goal is to move your character up the stage which is essentially a mountain with hazards and obstacles to reach the top. Then, after reaching the top, to defend it until the timer runs out. Getting defeated removes the King status and transfers it to the other character who has held the top the longest. Two player King of the Hill features a vertically split screen as opposed to horizontal. Capture the Flag Capture the Flag is an eight player mode where a character must capture the flag and return with it to the base. They are unable to attack while holding the flag. Meanwhile, opponent’s must follow after the player to damage and eliminate the flag holder in order to claim it. Locally, the game mode is up to four players while the online version is up to eight. Getting flags to the other end of the level rewards with a point and the most points after the end of the time frame is winner. Target Elimination This mode identifies a player as a target which must be eliminated. Killing regular players counts only as one point but killing a Target Character counts as three points. The target changes periodically throughout the match. Smash Soccer This mode is featured on all Omega form stages. Players are on a team of five which can be either with a human player or computer player with two teams in play. On either side of the stage is a single soccer goal with a larger version of the Soccer Ball in the middle of the stage. Knocking the ball into the opponent’s goal results in a point. The player with the most points by the end of the timer is the winner. Rampage Smash This is the first ever crossover Smash mode. Players participate in three person teams and travel through a city while in Giant Mode in a side scrolling city smashing adventure! The goal of the mode is to accrue points while damaging buildings, cars, and other objects more than your other teammates. If that wasn’t hard enough, three beast from Rampage will appear at intervals to attack you and your team. The player who defeats one of these monstrous beasts is granted a point. Unlocking Rampage Smash unlocks Rampage City as well. =Event Mode= Event Mode returns though it’s a bit different in that they incorporate previous Event Modes in Super Smash Bros. history as opposed to entirely new modes. However, there are a few new ones that appears in Smash Ultimate. Custom Event Mode Custom Event Mode is a feature that allows you to create, name, and share your own personally designed Event Mode. Players can edit both the name and description, number of CPU characters, mode options such as co-play or online play, as well as other parameters such as time or stock, stage and music, palette swaps, items, and more. In List of Event Modes All-Star Mode Players can participate in All-Star Mode after unlocking all of the characters and stages. All-Star Mode has different sub modes within it. Players can choose between the following modes. **NES All-Star (Rewards: Gold and randomized customizable content) **SNES All-Star (Rewards: Gold, randomized customizable content, and a common/uncommon Spirit) **64 All-Star (Rewards: Gold, randomized customizable content and spirit, and Master Orders ticket) **Melee All-Star (Rewards: everything previously plus a Crazy Orders ticket.) **Brawl All-Star (Rewards: everything previously plus an additional customizable content.) **Smash 4 All-Star (Rewards: everything previously plus an another randomized Spirit.) **Ultimate All-Star (Rewards: everything previously plus a Final Smash spirit.) Ultimate All-Star features every single character plus Echoes which appear alongside their original character. As a result, it has more healing items which including a Healing Field. Maxim Tomatoes, Food, Heart Containers, and Fairy Bottles are also available in between matches. Home Run Contest Home Run Contest functions much like how it did previously. Music is customizable and can be adjusted like the other stages. Break the Targets Break the Targets returns with a decor that matches the character’s home series. Other than that, they function the same though failing to complete it results in a helpful tip prior to starting the Mode again. Master Orders & Crazy Orders Special Orders with its submodes: Master Orders and Crazy Orders makes a return from Smash 4 with carried over mechanics and Orders. Completing an order will yield gold plus a particular reward for some characters. Target Blast Returning from Smash 4, Target Blast places the opponent in launching a timed bomb to detonate and destroy the targets within the explosion and resulting collateral damage. Minion Smash Minion Smash takes the idea from Smash Run of battling hordes of enemies from various universes and made it a separate mode. Players can adjust the time limit for Minion Smash and the objective is to KO as many minions as possible. Century Smash Face off against one hundred Mii fighters! Players can pick who they want to fight as as well as the stage. Clearing Century Smash with a particular character may yield an reward. Training Training has been updated to allow players who see the exact damage dealt and where as well as launch trajectory lines based on the lowest percentage of damage dealt to the highest. Training Mode is set on the Training Stage which features three different platforms for players to train on. Players can either choose a CPU character or Sandbag. Players can also toggle Hurtbox and Hitbox to show where and how each attack lands and damages the opponent. Online Online features dedicated servers to allow smooth online play for every player. Online Mode has: *Versus Mode **Stock **Time **Stamina *16 Player Smash *Smash Down *King of the Hill *Capture the Flag =Characters= Super Smash Bros. offers a total of ninety-nine which includes Echo characters. The staff was able to bring back every single character that has appeared within a Super Smash Bros. game to date. In addition to every character returning, so are various character aspects including customized specia moves, palette swaps, additional character customization, and more . In addition 59 the already expensive returning cast, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate features a total of twelve newcomers as well as twelve newcomers that are Echoes. Dr. Mario, Lucina, Dark Pit, Falco, and Dixie Kong are all playable characters that have been classified as Echo characters. Lucas, while similar to Ness, bares significant differences as does Isabelle upon her reveal. Inkling was initially revealed during the March 2018 Direct and was the first character confirmed for the game. inkling was later confirmed to have both male and female versions. Ridley was later revealed at the end of the E3 2018 Direct in June along with confirmed alternate costumes of Meta-Ridley and Mecha-Ridley. Prior to this, both Daisy and Octoling were revealed as Echoes with Octoling confirmed to have both male and female versions. Later in the day, Reckless Safety Notice Guy was revealed following an announcement of Wii titles being available on the Switch. During Square-Enix’s presentation, 2B was revealed as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate along with a NieR:Automata port for the Switch. The Leader of the Kremilings, King K. Rool was confirmed after long last as a newcomer aong with a Gangplank Galleon stage His announcement was accompanied with both King K. Rool, Tiki Tong, and Candy Kong as playable characters in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze on the Switch. Marx was revealed at the start of the August Direct with a final trailer revealing Monster Hunter as well as a Monster Hunter World for Switch port. During the Direct, further Echoes Chrom, Dark Samus, Demise, and Hilda were also revealed. The Halloween Direct revealed both the fighter Alucard and the Echo, Richter along with confirmed Castlevania content. In addition, Shadow Mewtwo was also revealed at the end. The November Direct revealed a new Echo Fighter: Dr. Luigi as well as the Fighter, Isabelle. Finally, the Super Smash Bros. Final Direct in December, before launch, showcased the Zero in his own trailer, the Echo Fighter Ken as well as Incineror together in one trailer, the Echo Fighters Zack and Medusa, and finally Goku and Vageta in a last trailer. Additionally, the Fighter Pack was also announced and Piranha Plant was confirmed as a DLC character that would be distributed for free after registering the game. Aside from the playable cast plus rosters, there are a few connected characters that appear within a character‘s Palette Swap. These characters are given an announcer voice clip, audience Cher’s, victory announcement, and more. These characters includes: Alph, Louie, Brittany, and Charlie (Olimar), Leaf (Pokemon trainer), Meta, Mecha, and Omega Ridley, the Koopalings (Bowser Jr), Psuedo-Palutena, Retro Pit, Raavio (Link), Mr. L (Luigi), Shadow Queen (Peach), Cosmic Spirit (Rosalina & Luma), Ancient Magister (R.O.B.), Pikachu Libre and Detective Pikachu, Yarn and Crafted Yoshi, Yarn and Clay Kirby, James McCloud (Fox), Blood Falcon (Captain Falcon), Alolan Meowth, Masked Lucina, Joshua Fireseed and Tal’Set (Turok), Metal Sonic, The Prince (2008), Dark Meta Knight and Galacta Knight, Matthew (Isaac), Ms. pax-Man, Kaptain K. Rool and Baron K. Roolstein, Goku Black, and Majin Vageta. Additionally, there are alternate costumes highlighting gender differences which includes the Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Robin, Corrin, Inkling, Octoling, Commander Shepard, and Monster Hunter. Most characters that appeared in Super Smash Bros. For Wii Unand 3DS remained relatively unchanged artherifally save for a few instances such as Zero Suit Samus, Ike, Fox and Falco, Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf. Other characters who haven’t been in a Smash title recently, namely though from the NES to 64 era, all received a tremendous graphically boost. Some characters were given an updated appearance based on their more iconic appearance in a later game such as Jack, Banjo-Kazooie, and Balloon Fighter while others, like Rash, The Prince, and Meowth were all based on a recent eppearance. Shortly after the games release, Joker from Persona 5 was revealed as the first character in the Fighter Pack. The Fighter Pack includes six additional fighters along with Piranah Plant who released in February for free to those who registered the game. Joker was leaked via Best Buy in April and he was subsequently revealed and made playable at the end of April. Following Joker‘s release, the five remaining fighters were shown via sihoulette on the main website fueling speculation who they could be. Roster =Stages= Returning Stages Much like the roster, every stage that has appeared in the Super Smash abroad. series is set to return as well as a number of new stages representing new characters or series. The stages that are listed in their order of appearance within Super Smash Bros. New Stages =Items= Pokémon Assist Trophies =Collectables= Spirits Trophies Masterpieces Masterpieces are games that can be played an unlimited number of times that are set to a limited amount of time or to a certain goal. Every character-represented franchise has a Masterpiece available with some series having more than one. Masterpieces can be unlocked through Event Matches. =Music= =Voice Talent= Category:Characters